U.S. Pat. No. 8,953,815 discloses that housings on the right/left hand side of the noise cancellation headphone, where a speaker unit is incorporated, are connected to each other with a headband, and a battery receiving portion is provided on a side surface of at least one of the right and left housings. The battery receiving mechanism includes: a battery receiving portion provided in the side surface of the housing; a battery lid opening and closing the battery receiving portion; and a flexible connecting member preventing the battery lid from dropping off from the housing in a state where the battery lid opens the battery receiving portion. The housing and the battery lid each include an engagement part which engages with each other by pushing in the battery lid in a direction intersecting with the side surface of the housing, and the battery lid occupies a part of the side surface of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,014,409 discloses an earcup assembly for a headset which includes a housing having a first side adapted to engage the head of a user when in use and a second side opposite thereto. A recess provided in the second side of the housing receives and stores a battery. A battery door is arranged to slidably engage with the second side of the housing such that the battery door may be moved between a first, open position in which the recess is accessible to a user and a second, closed position in which the recess is covered by the battery door. Preferably, the earcup assembly includes active noise reduction circuitry. One or a pair of such earcup assemblies may be arranged to form a headset, wherein the assemblies are coupled to a headband via yokes.
US20150222980 discloses a headset having rotatable ear cups. The headset includes a headband having a first end and a second end. An earphone unit is coupled to each end of the headband. The earphone unit includes an ear cup that is rotatable between a closed position and an open position.
US20080304685 discloses a method and apparatus for a modular hearing aid for a user having a hearing canal, including a housing adapted to fit within at least a portion of the hearing canal, and having at least one access port, a cover adapted for at least partially covering the at least one access port, and signal processing electronics connected to a microphone and a power supply. In various examples, a microphone housing is adapted to mount to the housing and to fit within the at least one access port, and to connect to the microphone, the signal processing electronics and the power supply. In one variant, the apparatus includes a receiver connected to the signal processing electronics, and a fastener as a unitary connector of the cover and microphone housing to the housing.